


La Leia à son Han

by Eya_Silvers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Français | French, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, parce que j'avais la flemme de tout traduire en anglais voilà, watching a movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eya_Silvers/pseuds/Eya_Silvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir ?" - "Tu veux dire, à part se mater Star Wars ? Non, franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas. Je pensais faire des spaghettis pour le dîner, il paraît que c'est romantique."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Leia à son Han

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais déjà posté ce OS sur Fanfiction.net, mais je me sentais de cœur à le publier ici aussi. Œuvre inspirée de mon propre prompt en anglais dans stydia-fanfiction sur Tumblr. Lisez bien !

\- STILINSKI !

Stiles se redressa sur son siège, regarda un peu partout d'un air affolé, puis se détendit imperceptiblement à la vue de son Coach préféré. Il jongla deux secondes avec son stylo, puis en mordilla la pointe.

\- Ouaip, Coach ?

\- Prête attention à mon cours ! gueula Finstock en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de crosse sur le tableau. Ou es-tu si profondément fatigué que même mes plaintes sur les factures d'hôpital ne suffisent pas à te réveiller ?!

\- Nan nan, j'écoutais, répond-il alors que Scott lui jetait un coup d'oeil amusé, mais comme ça fait la cinquième fois cette semaine que vous ressortez le même discours...

\- C'est pour que ça rentre mieux dans ta tête, Stilinski ! répliqua Coach en pointant l'adolescent d'un crosse menaçant.

Stiles autorisa un sourire sarcastique à s'installer sur ses lèvres, et Finstock, de toute façon habitué au comportement du garçon, l'oublia rapidement. Scott se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

\- Fais gaffe, t'as récolté deux heures de colle la dernière fois, lui souffla-t-il.

Stiles fit la moue.

\- Pas comme si j'y étais habitué, répondit-il de la même façon.

Il ressortit le bout de son stylo de sa bouche, inspecta les marques de morsures dont était violemment marbré l'objet, puis reporta attention au magnifique dessin qu'il créait depuis le début de l'heure. Magnifique étant une hyperbole, bien entendu.

Stiles attrapa un stylo rouge de sa trousse et tâcha de peindre les cheveux du portrait de façon à ce que la longue tresse de la jeune femme, auparavant aussi blanche que le papier sur lequel elle était représentée, se trouve striée de cramoisi. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était fier, la coiffure, et les vêtements.

Enfin, pas que la jeune femme ne porte beaucoup de vêtements. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une sorte de soutien-gorge de cuir et de fer doré et d'un string de la même composition. Une traîne violette ne masquait rien de sa nudité partielle. Et pour compléter la tenue originale, un collier de chaînes entourait le cou de la fille, comme si elle n'était qu'une esclave un peu trop vulgaire.

Stiles n'avait pas réussi à bien dessiner les traits du visage et il s'en mangeait le poing. La beauté qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête avait été mal retranscrite sur papier. Seuls subsistaient la forme de son nez rond et la couleur de ses yeux, un vert éclatant de vie. Pour le reste, la bouche déjà charnue à la base se trouvait trop épaisse, il avait rajouté trop de noir en guise d'eyeliner, et il avait fait les formes de la fille trop grosses, et il se désola de ne pas avoir utilisé le crayon pour pouvoir gommer ses erreurs.

Le garçon jeta un long regard calculateur à son dessin maintenant achevé, émit un claquement de la langue appréciateur, et remit le bouchon sur le stylo. Il contempla une dernière fois son chef d'oeuvre. Ça aurait le mérite de finir scotché sur son tableau des meurtres. Pour lui rappeler combien il était chanceux d'avoir une petite amie pareille, et aussi pour lui rappeler qu'il avait des fantasmes étranges.

Il cala son dessin sous son cahier de cours pour l'échapper au regard terrible de Coach, qui aurait vite fait de se foutre de lui et de le montrer à toute la classe, ce qui l'aurait fait mourir de honte. Un peu comme la fois où il avait malencontrueusement fait sortir un préservatif de sa poche en cherchant une pièce de monnaie.

La sonnerie rententit alors et personne n'attendit les instructions du professeur d'économie pour échapper à l'enfer qu'était l'école, et Stiles fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas froisser le dessin. Malheureusement pour lui, son meilleur ami avait des yeux partout et la lui arracha des mains avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu te mets au dessin... oh.

Figé sur place, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux arrondis de surprise, Scott ne savait plus quoi dire. Stiles poussa un gémissement et lui piqua le dessin, l'enroula et le rangea dans son sac, là où personne ne pourrait aller le chercher, puis s'échappa vite de la classe de Coach pour pouvoir se réfugier à son casier

Le loup le suivit et le fixait toujours, un sourire illuminait ses yeux noirs.

\- Alors, c'est ce soir ? fit-il en essayant d'effacer le sourire de ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais très bien quand c'est, répliqua Stiles un peu trop sèchement.

\- Non, je veux dire, c'est ce soir... ce soir ?

\- Oui !

\- Et elle ne l'a jamais...

\- Non ! Enfin, elle m'a dit que ça serait sa première fois.

\- Pas trop excité ?

Stiles terminer de bourrer son casier de livres de cours et le referma violemment. Quand il tourna la tête vers Scott, le loup lui trouva un regard d'illuminé.

\- Tu rigoles ?! s'exclama-t-il. Je pourrais faire un marathon de ça pendant des jours que je ne m'en lasserais pas, c'est genre, ma Bible.

Scott hocha la tête en connaisseur. Il devait se farcir le fanatisme de Stiles depuis ses sept ans, alors autant dire qu'il en était accoutumé.

Stiles manipula à la hâte son cadenas puis pointa d'un doigt accusateur son meilleur ami.

\- Mais il y a un truc qui me trouble. Je parle de ça depuis que j'ai appris à écrire mon nom correctement, et tu sais combien il est dur d'écrire mon nom, mais toi, tu es toujours à la traîne et tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est le Faucon Millenium.

Scott ne trouva aucune excuse potable et fit une moue déconfite.

\- Je te promets que je le regarderai un jour, mais...

\- Mais pour l'instant, t'as d'autres problèmes à régler, j'ai compris. Et arrête de me tirer cette tronche de chien battu, j'arrive jamais à garder mon sérieux quand tu prends cette tête-là. Arrête !

Scott se marra sous cape, et Stiles lui tapa l'épaule familièrement. Ils commencèrent à remonter lentement l'allée principale du lycée dans la ferme intention de retourner à leurs véhicules respectifs.

\- Tu as d'autres plans pour votre soirée ? demanda le loup.

\- À part se goinfrer de pop-corn et se mater l'intégrale de la Guerre des Étoiles ? Non, franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas.

Stiles avait pris un air innocent et Scott haussa des sourcils.

\- Tu ne vas vraiment rien prévoir de plus ?

\- Je pensais faire des spaghettis pour le dîner. Il paraît que c'est romantique.

\- Stiles, on est pas dans la Belle et le Clochard !

L'humain le regarda avec des yeux ronds et appuya une main contre son coeur, l'air offensé.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses me faire ça, à moi, ton meilleur ami, celui qui a sauvé ton cul poilu à maintes et maintes reprises ! Tu oses me comparer à un SDF !

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son casque, l'enfila et en releva la visière pour que Stiles puisse voir les expressions de son visage.

\- Lydia ferait quand même une jolie Belle, marmonna Stiles en shootant dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver près de sa chaussure.

Scott chaussa ses gants de moto et claqua l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, poussa-t-il avec un sourire plein de dents. Vous avez prévu de faire quoi d'autre à part regarder Star Wars ?

Stiles considéra l'horizon sans répondre. Scott remarqua son teint pâle rougir. La bouche du loup s'ouvrit en un O parfait et il poussa un hoquet de choc mêlé d'enthousiasme.

\- Nooon...

\- Scott -

\- C'est pas ce que je pense, quand même ?!

\- Je te promets que c'est pas ce que tu penses... !

\- Et elle est d'accord avec ça ?

\- Je sais pas, je ne lui ai pas encore posé la question !

\- Ah, alors ça veut dire que tu vas bien lui faire essayer ce que je pense !

\- Attends... tu sais à quoi je pense ou tu fais comme si tu pensais à ce que je pense sans avoir la certitude que ce que je pense est la même chose que ce à quoi tu penses ?

\- Quoi ?

\- ... laisse tomber.

\- Mais tu vas lui faire essayer ce à quoi je pense ?

\- Scott, est-ce que j'ai l'air télépathe ?

\- Heu...

\- La réponse est non, si tu veux savoir, alors ça veut dire que je n'ai aucune idée du fond de ta pensée. À quoi tu penses ?

Scott soupira, puis désigna d'un doigt ganté le sac à dos de Stiles qui lui pendait d'une épaule.

\- Ouais, on était bien sur la même longueur d'ondes, répondit le jeune homme en acquiesçant.

Scott s'assit sur sa moto sans la démarrer.

\- Donc tu vas lui faire essayer le costume ? Tu es sûr que c'est à sa taille, au moins ?

Stiles lui jeta un regard désabusé.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne connais pas ses mensurations ? Tu me déçois, Scott. Et oui, je voudrais bien lui faire essayer, mais... (il passa une main dans ses cheveux en épis en pinçant les lèvres). J'aimerais bien lui faire essayer, conclut-il en laissant retomber sa main.

Scott hocha la tête, puis lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'allumer le moteur.

\- Quoi que vous ayiez prévu de faire, tu m'appelles quand vous avez fini, d'accord ?

\- C'était extrêmement sous-entendu, ce que tu viens de dire, lança Stiles même si son sourire démentait ses paroles sèches.

\- Stiles...

\- Tu me connais, mon vieux. Oui, je t'appellerai !

Scott rabaissa la visière de son casque, masquant son visage à son meilleur ami, et s'éloigna sur sa moto vrombissante. Stiles lâcha un soupir et essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il était pratiquement sûr que Scott avait reniflé ses sentiments depuis le début mais il le remerciait silencieusement pour ne pas avoir fait de commentaire. Fébrile, il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche.

Toujours ok pour ce soir ? - Stiles

Il se dirigea vers sa Jeep chérie et jeta le téléphone sur le siège passager avant de s'installer derrière le volant. Lorsqu'elle répondit après ce qui lui sembla une éternité alors que ça n'avait été qu'une affaire de secondes, il ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Selon un regard extérieur, il aurait sans doûte eut l'air follement stupide à fixer son portable d'une manière aussi naise.

J'hésite encore. Suis-je vraiment prête à supporter ton babillage fanatique ? - Lydia

Allllez je te promets que ça va être génial – Stiles

"je te promets que ça va être génial" ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ? Tu sais, quand tu as voulu me traîner pour voir le Labyrinthe, et que tu as perdu les places puis que tu as failli provoquer une alerte générale dans ta panique ? Tu as même failli appuyer sur l'alarme incendie. - Lydia

Ok, mais tu as aimé le Labyrinthe. - Stiles

Vrai. Surtout parce que Thomas était vraiment sexy. - Lydia

tu essayes de me rendre jaloux là ?pck ça marche (︶︹︺) - Stiles

Peut-être (¬‿¬) - Lydia

ne me dis pas que tu viens de faire un emoticon ? - Stiles

Quoi ? Parce que je m'appelle Lydia Martin, je n'ai pas le droit de faire d'emoticons comme tout le monde ? - Lydia

tu ne m'envoies pas assez d'emoticons :/ - Stiles

Je penserai à t'en envoyer d'avantage à l'avenir. - Lydia

tu n'as pas répondu à ma question – Stiles

Oui, j'essayais de te rendre jaloux. Et j'ai été victorieuse. - Lydia

(∪ ◡ ∪) et oui, je viens ce soir – Lydia

YES – Stiles

Tu es désespérant. – Lydia

Lydia reposa son téléphone en secouant la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Allongée sur le ventre dans son lit aux draps défaits, elle contempla une dernière fois la photo de Stiles qui s'affichait dès qu'elle recevait un message de sa part. Il souriait sur cette image, d'un sourire qui était tout à lui : un peu sur le côté avec les yeux brillants d'humour, la bouche à moitié ouverte comme s'il commençait tout juste à s'esclaffer, ses grains de beauté contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage. Elle avait pris cette photo à la va-vite, dans la cour du lycée. Il était en train de baratiner Scott en lui faisant croire qu'il pouvait facilement se faufiler dans le bureau du proviseur et remplacer les noms de tous les fichiers de l'ordinateur par un nom d'une créature du Bestiaire. Lydia n'avait pas douté une seconde qu'il y parvienne réellement. De toute façon, il s'était déja infiltré chez le proviseur auparavant.

Lydia aimait que tous ses contacts de téléphone possèdent une image, et elle était particulièrement fière de celle de Stiles.

On frappa à sa porte de chambre et elle releva la tête. Sa mère entra sans attendre son invitation.

\- Tu sors encore ce soir ? demanda Natalie.

\- Soirée films, répondit Lydia sur un ton désinvolte. Et non, je ne sais pas encore si je rentre ce soir.

Sa mère lui lanca un regard étrange. Lydia identifia l'émotion comme étant une sorte de nostalgie.

\- Moi aussi à ton âge, je passais beaucoup de temps dehors avec des amis. Ou des petits amis. Surtout des petits amis.

Lydia savait très bien quel était le but de cette conversation et décida d'y mettre fin le plus vite possible.

\- Maman, c'est simplement une soirée films. S'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, je t'en ferais part, fais-moi confiance, sourit-elle.

La jeune femme était loin d'être stupide alors elle savait que souvent, derrière un plan qui se voulait chaste, se cachait une raison plus intime. Surtout lorsqu'on avait dix-sept ans. Mais il y avait des choses que Lydia préférait garder pour elle-même. L'époque où elle parlait de sa mère à propos de ses nuits folles lui semblait lointaine.

Natalie considéra sa fille unique quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer.

\- Très bien, fit-elle en claquant des mains avec un sourire un peu forcé. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'aide pour trouver une tenue... ?

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Étant donné les talons aiguilles fushia que tu as porté hier et qui juraient allègrement avec ton trench, non merci, riposta-t-elle avec un sourire mièvre.

\- Jeff les a pourtant aimés, lui, répondit sa mère en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Eh bien, il a menti, conclut Lydia en glissant de son lit. Mais je peux choisir mes vêtements toute seule, merci maman.

Natalie soupira, et sa fille pouvait voir qu'elle était déçue et légèrement blessée, mais après tout, Lydia Martin n'était pas une poupée qu'on pouvait habiller à son gré. Elle connaissait sa mère mieux que quiconque et elle savait que Natalie supportait mal son âge et envoyait tous ses regrets et ses envies de fashion sur sa fille, en une sorte de vengeance contre le temps.

Après le départ de sa mère, Lydia ouvrit en grand son armoire et considéra d'un oeil professionnel les robes, les jupes, les collants, les hauts plongeants ou en dentelle. Elle se tourna vers la lingerie. Prit un air penseur.

 

Stiles inséra le DVD dans le lecteur et sauta sur le canapé, rebondissant plusieurs fois en produisant des sons et des onomatopées bizarres mais joyeuses qui traduisaient son excitation. Il attrapa la boîte de pop-corn sur la table et s'en servit une poignée qu'il déversa dans sa bouche avec des grognements de plaisir.

\- Combien de fois as-tu regardé ce film ? demanda Lydia en jetant un coup d'oeil au pop-corn.

Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir agir rapidement car, le connaissant, il aurait fini la boîte entière avant même que le générique ne finisse de défiler.

\- J'm'en rappelle pas vraiment, répondit-il, la bouche pleine de pop-corn. Je crois que j'ai perdu le décompte – p'têtre la cinquantième fois ? Nan, j'sais plus.

\- Génial.

Elle n'avait pas voulu sembler sarcastique même si son ton le suggérait d'une façon plus que poussée. Stiles fronça des sourcils.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle en feignant l'innocence. Oh, je n'ai juste aucune envie que tu cites chaque phrase de ce film en même temps que les personnages, et si je t'entends ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dire quelque chose à l'envers, je vais enfoncer cette boîte de pop-corn au fond de ta gorge.

Stiles sourit avec assurance.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

Lydia garda un air d'ange et c'était presque si une auréole flottait au dessus de son chignon blond fraise. Le visage du jeune homme pâlit considérablement et il déglutit.

\- D'accord, je me tais, dit-il rapidement en tentant d'ignorer son visage statisfait tout en se penchant pour attraper la télécommande. Mais c'est pas ma faute si je peux citer chaque phrase de ce chef d'oeuvre, je veux dire, tu vas comprendre en regardant, ça te rendra addict ! Je te promets que lorsque je te transformerai en Jedi, on débutera un combat de sabres lasers épicé à la Force, ça te va ? J'ai un blaster dans ma chambre, on pourra l'utiliser aussi.

\- Tu as un blaster dans ta chambre, répéta Lydia.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ça lui était impossible. Elle savait déjà qu'il avait le béguin pour Star Wars mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris que, si ça lui était possible, il aurait littéralement épousé la franchise.

\- Ouais, j'ai aussi un mini TB-TT sur mon bureau – beaucoup plus cool que le RT-TT, mais j'ai cassé une de ses jambes il y a quelques mois, alors il commence à prendre la poussière.

Elle le regarda parler sans pause pendant une longue minute, observant ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses yeux briller d'une lueur folle, ses mains bouger sans relâche tandis qu'il tentait d'expliquer la complexité qu'était la Guerre des Étoiles, et soudain elle lui enleva la boîte de pop-corn qu'il tenait coincée en équilibre précaire sur ses cuisses.

Médusé par son geste, il la regarda quelques instants alors qu'elle plongeait une main manucurée dans la boîte, puis s'activa à lui piquer son bien. Lydia lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ceci est le fruit défendu. Dorénavant, tu me demanderas à moi pour une nouvelle bouchée, ordonna-t-elle, impériale.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour riposter quelque chose de spirituel.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avant même qu'il n'ait pu produire un son.

Elle brandit un doigt au vernis couleur argent contre la bouche du garçon qui arrêta alors tout mouvement, arrêta toute respiration et la regarda, elle et ses joues roses, ses cheveux blond fraise, ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux examinateurs qui lui sommaient de rester immobile.

\- Tu as déjà à moitié tout mangé alors je déclare qu'il n'est que justice que ce soit mon tour. De toute façon, si tu continues, tu n'auras pas faim pour le dîner. Et j'aime beaucoup les spaghettis.

Stiles s'arracha à son commandement et eut un sourire en coin que lui seul pouvait convenablement faire.

\- Oui, mais si je ne picore pas maintenant, tu me verras en train d'agoniser sur le sol dans une dizaine de minutes. Je suis une créature qui a besoin d'être nourrie en continuité.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un être surnaturel, prétendit Lydia en gardant tout de même la boîte loin de l'estomac gourmand du jeune homme.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai de grands pouvoirs. Phénoménaux, même.

\- Mmmh, minauda-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être pourrais-tu me faire une démonstration de tes si grandioses pouvoirs, monsieur Estomac-Sur-Pattes ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant, mais elle l'avait vu arriver et la main de Stiles se referma très près mais trop loin de la boîte de pop-corn que Lydia tenait maintenant à bout de bras.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite on ne regarde pas ton stupide film !

Cela fut suffisant pour couper la chique à Stiles et il se redressa, blessé et déçu.

\- Sache que Star Wars est loin d'être stupide, et que...

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, souffla-t-elle, se sentant coupable.

Il la considéra et réalisa combien ils étaient proches. Il étendit alors son bras et elle se crispa, pensant probablement qu'il voulait lui voler une nouvelle fois le pop-corn, mais à la place, il entoura ses épaules à moitié nues. De l'autre main, il lanca enfin le film.

Lydia se sentit pencher vers lui malgré elle, puis, après un court combat mental, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Stiles. Leur différence de taille était moindre lorsqu'ils étaient assis puisque le garçon avait tendance à se vautrer, alors elle n'eut pas à se tordre le cou. Elle prit une bouffée d'air alors que la voix off débitait son discours. L'odeur masculine de Stiles lui parvint aux narines et elle pinca les lèvres en tentant de se focaliser sur le film. Il sentait l'eau de cologne peu chère, les Reese's au beurre d'arachide, et le pop-corn, et un autre parfum plus suave qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillaient le front et elle se rappela un instant de l'époque qui lui semblait lointaine maintenant, alors qu'il avait encore sa coupe à ras du crâne et des étincelles pleins les yeux. Il avait toujours les étincelles, mais elles étaient en plus petites quantités et étincelaient avec plus de dureté. Stiles avait grandi.

Ils avaient grandi tous les deux.

Si elle rencontrait son alias plus jeune et qu'elle lui confiait qu'un jour, elle allait regarder ce geek hyperactif d'un autre oeil, d'un oeil admiratif même, d'un oeil tendre, d'un oeil aimant, l'autre lui aurait ri au nez et envoyer paître d'une remarque bien placée. Aujourd'hui, Lydia se considérait extraordinairement changée. Plus mature et plus fiable, moins fausse et moins salope. Elle prêtait presque autant d'attention qu'autrefois à son physique et ses tenues, mais elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau, comme si toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré avait forgé son épiderme en une barrière d'acier.

S'il rencontrait son alias plus jeune et qu'il lui confiait qu'un jour, il allait tabasser (et échouer misérablement) les méchants à coups de batte de baseball, et que surtout, il allait arrêter de bégayer en la présence de Lydia Martin et que tous deux allaient même devenir meilleurs amis, de meilleurs amis à petits amis, de petits amis à quelque chose de plus grand et de plus beau, l'autre aurait écarquillé les yeux et aurait manqué de s'évanouir. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait cru, mais sûrement qu'il aurait pensé que c'était une mauvaise blague. "Cette Lydia ? On parle de la même ? Elle voudra bien regarder Star Wars avec moi ? Va désaoûler, t'en as trop pris." Jeune Stiles l'aurait probablement regardé de travers, lui demandant s'il prenait encore de l'Adderall, auquel il aurait répondu que non, il avait progressivement arrêté de prendre le médicament depuis l'incident du renard démoniaque.

Stiles regardait l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Le chignon de tresses de Lydia pesait contre sa nuque et lorsqu'il prenait une inspiration, son parfum fleuri lui chatouillait les narines. L'odeur était trop faible pour lui donner envie d'éternuer mais elle était assez puissante pour lui donner l'impression qu'il avait plongé le nez dans un bouquet de roses rousses. Un instant, il se sentit ridicule à son côté. Il n'avait pas mis de parfum à part son habituelle eau de cologne, la même que celle son père, et il se demanda si ça ne faisait pas trop vieux jeu, mais dès que l'idée lui parvint, elle fut repoussée. Lydia était appuyée contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule, son parfum merveilleux le faisant tourner la tête et il était heureux, comblé, et rien à ce moment n'aurait pu lui sembler plus idéal que de regarder Star Wars en compagnie de la fille avec laquelle il avait imaginé construire un futur.

Lydia se demanda pour la centième fois comment Stiles avait bien pu lui faire regarder Star Wars. Au début, elle avait tenté de regarder N'oublie Jamais, mais elle avait abandonné devant son stupide regard couleur whisky. Mais elle avait su qu'elle allait regretter.

Elle regrettait.

Lydia n'enfonça pourtant pas la boîte de pop-corn au fond de sa gorge mais elle se jura de le faire à la fin du troisième film, parce que oui, évidemment, leur soirée était une soirée marathon.

\- Vous êtes un prétentieux, un imbécile, un débraillé, et vous n'êtes pas l'étoile des bergers ! cria Leia à Han.

\- Regarde, elle parle de toi, souffla Lydia en jetant un coup de coude à Stiles.

\- Qui est débraillé ? répondit Stiles en même temps qu'Han, et Lydia s'imagina en train de l'étrangler.

\- Je vais te tuer, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant un coussin et en essayant de le frapper avec.

Stiles explosa de rire et cacha ses ricanements derrière sa main gauche, et de l'autre, se protégea des attaques venimeuses de Lydia. Ils finirent par engager la 1ère Guerre Polochone en manquant un morceau important du film. Des plumes volaient de tous les côtés, arrachées à leur prison de molesse, retrouvant une sorte de seconde vie en prenant la liberté et s'attachant au mobilier et au corps en combustion des deux adolescents. C'étaient des plumes blanches, du petit duvet doux, qui flottaient et se posaient avec douceur autour d'eux et ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à leur langueur, trop acharnés dans leur combat calcinant.

Ils riaient et gloussaient et on aurait pu les comparer à des gamins de quatre ans. Il était bon d'oublier les problèmes quotidiens. Il était bon de faire quelque chose d'aussi extraordinairement normal et humain qu'une soirée de marathon Star Wars ou, dans leur cas également, qu'une bataille d'oreillers enflammée. Il était bon d'être simplement ensemble et de se chamailler.

Stiles lança un oreiller éventré sur Lydia qui riposta en attrapant la boîte de pop-corn aux trois-quarts vides et la lui jeta en plein visage. Il sauta derrière le canapé en se vautrant à moitié, sentit le carton effleurer le haut de son crâne avant de se déverser sur le sol. Il eut une brève pensée pour son père qui allait retrouver un joyeux bordel en revenant de son quart de soir, mais Lydia se penchait déjà pour l'attraper par le col de son haut à carreaux, l'accusant pour avoir commencer le combat et pour avoir foutu en l'air son maquillage et sa tenue, et elle n'avait qu'à moitié-raison; mais pour le moment, Stiles s'en foutait.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son visage, si près du sien, rouge et enflammé, aux yeux vert enragé mais euphorique. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé frémir contre sa bouche béante. Sa poitrine se relevait et retombait réguliérement et il se retint de jeter un coup d'oeil à son décolleté appétissant ; sa longue robe blanche qui la seyait à ravir était froissée, une bretelle de son soutien-gorge rose pâle était visible et pendait allègrement sur son épaule nue, tandis que le bas de sa robe remontait peut-être un peu trop sur ses cuisses, à la limite de l'indécence.

Elle remarqua alors son regard flamboyant et fit comme si elle ne cramait pas d'envie d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sentir plus amplement son parfum suave et de goûter sa peau, mais elle était Lydia Martin et elle aimait tenir ce rôle. Elle le relâcha alors même si elle était profondément frustrée bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Il y a une plume sur moi, c'est ça ? prétendit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, se courbant ostensiblement.

Son mouvement évident n'échappa pas à la vue perçante de Stiles et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres subitement sèches.

\- Non non, s'écria-t-il, la voix rauque à force de rire, et il se décala légèrement en se massant l'arrière de la nuque. Tu n'as aucune... en fait, si, tu en as une. Tu en as une... une plume, mais tu es vraiment mignonne comme ça alors ça ne gêne pas... je veux dire... tu es vraiment magnifique.

Lydia le regarda sans dire mot, lèvres entrouvertes en un sourire hésitant comme celui qu'elle portait quand il lui murmurait combien elle était intelligente pour avoir pensé à arrêter sa crise d'angoisse en l'embrassant et Stiles lui retourna un regard brûlant.

Ils se regardèrent encore sans frémir pendant quelques secondes et peut-être même le monde même s'était-il arrêté de respirer, arrêté d'osciller et de marteler les coups du temps qui passe. Stiles aurait pu jurer entendre son coeur qui battait et rejetait du sang ardent plus vers la partie basse de son corps que vers sa tête, et maintenant était le bon moment pour faire un geste, n'importe lequel, vers elle, mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, l'autre attendant l'autre pour le premier pas.

Un rugissement puissant provint de la télévision et ils sursautèrent.

\- Je crois qu'on a raté ta scène préférée, dit Lydia.

Sa voix emplissait le silence de la pièce qui auparavant était simplement comblé par le battements de leurs deux coeurs fervents et par le film.

\- Han est congelé dans de la carbonite.

Peut-être était-ce ironique, le fait qu'elle se sente fiévreuse alors que Han Solo était totalement refroidi. Elle passa une main sur ses joues, la retira cuisante.

Stiles jeta un regard à l'écran et remarqua un Chewbacca hurlant devant un Han Solo transformé en glaçon et une Leia horrifiée jurant de venger son amant.

\- T'inquiète pas, il va bien aller. Il va juste être un peu aveugle pendant un certain temps, mais ça va aller, répondit-il alors que la seule chose au monde dont il avait besoin maintenant était de regarder Lydia encore et encore. Leia va venir le sauver. En quelque sorte.

Il ne voulait plus regarder son film préféré.

Le regard de Lydia quitta l'écran pour se retourner vers Stiles et il détourna le sien comme s'il avait été pris en fagrant délit, comme si observer Lydia à son insu lui semblait honteux et qu'elle méritait qu'on la regardât comme elle le voulait, qu'on l'aimât comme elle le souhaitait et non pas comme s'il n'était qu'un voyeur attendri.

Le visage de Leia apparut une dernière fois sur l'écran et quelque chose frappa Stiles dans la poitrine. Il sourit, presque surpris.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à Leia.

Suprise multipliée par deux. Les sourcils de Lydia se relevèrent en accents circonflexes et elle laissa échapper un rire étonné. Considéra la vérité de sa déclaration, hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que cela fait de toi Han ?

Stiles haussa des sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es ma Princesse Leia.

La mâchoire de Lydia en tomba presque et ils continuèrent de se fixer mutuellement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux n'implose.

\- Et merde, lâcha Stiles avant que Lydia ne cède et que leurs corps ne se heurtent.

Stiles s'avança en premier pour le baiser, inclinant sa tête vers la sienne tandis qu'elle attrapait ses joues entre ses mains. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se touchant simplement pendant un moment, Lydia caressant ses cheveux en épis et Stiles capturant ses hanches entre ses paumes, et ce simple baiser lui fit croire qu'ils pourraient s'envoler dans le ciel, illuminer l'univers et détruire l'Étoile Noire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Puis la bouche de Lydia quitta la sienne et elle commença à se débattre avec sa robe, mais Stiles l'arrêta en chemin en s'appropriant à nouveau ses lèvres. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignit, tint ses bras, et la bouche de Lydia coula vers son cou, la bouche de Stiles glissa vers son oreille, les doigts de la jeune femme tirèrent sur sa ceinture, les doigts du jeune homme s'amusèrent avec ses bretelles de soutien-gorge. Ces contacts devinrent feu et ce feu devint glace, Lydia tenta de se retirer pour reprendre son souffle et peut-être lui ordonner de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, mais dans sa hâte ses pieds se prirent dans le canapé derrière elle. Elle laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise, et, en réflexe, attrapa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main : la chemise à carreaux du jeune homme qui tomba sur elle.

Lydia ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Stiles confus allongé de tout son poids sur elle, bassin contre bassin, poitrine contre torse. Si le shérif entrait à ce moment-là, il penserait probablement à se badigeonner les yeux d'eau bénite.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Stiles.

Leurs nez se touchaient et il regardait sa bouche avec une expression fixée entre la gourmandise et le désir à l'état sauvage.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle doucement, son souffle court mais son sourire étincelant.

Déconcerté, il reporta son attention sur ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais vu Star Wars, comment est-ce que tu peux connaître ça, on a raté la scène...

Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire. Elle aimait Stiles, mais il était beaucoup trop volubile à son goût, et elle était fière d'être la seule à pouvoir arrêter son bavardage incessant.

\- J'ai menti, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche. Peut-être parce que je savais que tu serais heureux de le regarder avec moi et m'impressionner avec tes connaissances incommensurables. J'avais raison.

Pour toute réponse, il appuya son front contre le sien, enroula ses doigts dans les siens. Son sourire aurait pu convertir Dark Vador au côté Clair de la Force. Lydia fronça pourtant des sourcils.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ferais une bonne Leia ?

Stiles prétendit y réfléchir et son large sourire prit une apparence plus tendre. Il serra la main de Lydia.

\- Et comment.

~Ξ~

Lydia fut réveillée par des coups à la porte. Elle releva la tête, surprise et encore un peu dans le coaltar, et réalisa rapidement qu'elle tenait enserré dans ses bras un Stiles totalement K.O et totalement nu. Il était de dos à elle, mais elle imaginait son expression comme s'il lui faisait face. La bouche entrouverte, laissant peut-être échapper un filet de bave, le teint encore rose et épanoui, les cheveux encore plus en épis que d'habitude.

Elle le serrait par le ventre et elle pouvait sentir chacune de ses respirations endormies. Il était chaud, pas bouillant mais il remplissait parfaitement ses fonctions de radiateur humain. Elle inspira longuement par le nez et fut accablée par l'odeur qu'elle n'avait pas su identifier tout à l'heure. L'odeur suave, le lit en était rempli. Elle le sentait dans l'air partout, embaumant la pièce, et cette odeur finit de la réveiller tout en allumant un brasier dans son ventre.

Elle reconnut l'arôme au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

\- Stiles, il est neuf heures et tu étais supposé prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec m... oh mon dieu.

Lydia remonta d'un coup sec les couvertures sur sa poitrine auparavant dénudée et sourit largement au shérif Stilinski qui, rouge pivoine, se couvrait les yeux des deux mains.

\- Il dort encore, souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Et vous pouvez regarder, il n'y a rien de votre fils que vous n'avez pas déjà vu.

Le shérif secoua la tête avec une grimace.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu celle qui sera ma belle-fille nue, et je n'ai aucune envie de supporter cette image mentale jusqu'à mes vieux jours.

Lydia eut un petit rire incrédule.

\- Belle-fille ?

\- J'y compte bien, marmonna M. Stilinski même si un large sourire transparaissait dans son ton.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte pour s'épargner la vue des deux amants enlacés quand Lydia l'arrêta par un chuchotement.

\- Je vais prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous.

Elle se démêla de Stiles. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd de toute façon.

\- Non, ça va aller, déclina poliment le shérif, encore embarrassé. Je peux très bien...

\- Je vais prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous, répéta-t-elle, sûre d'elle. Comme Stiles ne remplit pas assez bien ses fonctions de fils modèle, je vais le faire à sa place.

\- Lydia...

\- Je suis entièrement réveillée de toute façon, et puisque je vous dis que ça ne me dérange pas !

À en juger par les épaules tressautantes du père de Stiles, il se retenait de rire.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Je vais... heu, te laisser t'habiller.

Lydia acquiesça en se refusant de pouffer, car elle était encore appuyée contre Stiles et les vibrations de ses gloussements l'auraient probablement réveillé. Dès que le shérif eut refermé la porte, elle s'extirpa des couvertures et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce où, la nuit dernière, Stiles avait jeté leurs vêtements.

Son pouce effleura le bas de son dos et il donna un coup de pied à la porte pour la refermer. Lydia lui enleva précipitamment sa chemise et lorsqu'elle passa ensuite son t-shirt noir par dessus sa tête, sa main s'appuya à son torse. Coula le long de son ventre, ignora le nombril et s'accrocha à la ceinture, provoquante.

Stiles retint un soupir en sentant ses mains chaudes courir le long de son ventre et retint son souffle alors qu'elle s'amusait à prendre son temps pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Peut-être avait-il murmuré son nom sans s'en être aperçu car elle s'activa de plus belle en le tirant par la taille vers le lit. Toujours est-il qu'il trouva sa place entre les jambes de Lydia, et il s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait toujours trop de tissu entre eux.

Il arrêta un instant de l'embrasser et considéra sa longue robe blanche en fronçant des sourcils. Le sentant plongé dans ses pensées, Lydia, les deux bras autour de la nuque de Stiles, plissa des yeux. Elle attendait ce moment depuis qu'il était venu la chercher chez elle en parfait gentleman.

\- Tu ne portes jamais de robe longue, remarqua-t-il alors que ses doigts effleuraient les jambes de Lydia, la faisait frissonner. Tu préfères les courtes et les couleurs. Celle-là est trop uniforme pour toi.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci beaucoup, tes remarques touchantes me font plaisir, minauda-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il se débattit un instant pour s'asseoir et finit en tailleur, les jambes de Lydia toujours autour de son bassin.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis une robe comme ça, je veux dire, c'est pas ton style...

Il délibéra un instant avec lui même et Lydia se sentit s'impatienter.

\- Peut-être... commença-t-elle en prenant un air faussement pensif.

\- Non non non, chut ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Ne me dis rien, je veux comprendre par moi-m... non.

Lydia sourit devant sa tête hébétée mais ravie.

\- Tu en as fait exprès, continua-t-il, bégayant presque. Tout ça, c'était planifié. Tu l'as planifié. Tu savais que j'avais un faible pour ça, et tu l'as utilisé à ton avantage.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, oui, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

\- Et Leia était magnifique dans cette scène ! Elle était juste... argh.

\- "Argh" ? releva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- "Argh", répéta-t-il en acquiesçant. Et toi, tu débarques avec ta nouvelle robe, et je me dis "ça me rappelle vraiment beaucoup quelqu'un" mais rien ne me vient en tête, jusque que tu es resplendissante et que j'avais qu'une envie, c'était te l'enlever...

\- Je sais, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, et il releva la tête, confus. Tu avais une odeur suave particulière.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as un odorat anormalement développé, toi aussi...

\- Non, j'ai un odorat humain, mais j'ai juste prêté attention.

Stiles la regarda pendant quelques secondes, émerveillé.

\- Et j'avais quelle odeur "suave" ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Elle l'attira à elle lentement et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Tu exhalais le désir.

Lorsqu'elle décala son visage de son lobe, il lui jetait un regard affamé.

\- Et fais attention quand tu l'enlèves ! reprit-elle alors qu'il amenait ses mains aux longs doigts au ventre de Lydia. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas identique à l'originale et pourtant j'ai cherché, mais ça ne te donne pas une raison pour me l'arracher.

\- Lydia, la coupa Stiles. Je m'en fous qu'elle ne soit pas identique à celle que Leia porte durant la scène de la cérémonie. Je m'en fous. Carrie Fisher était magnifique avec et toi tu es parfaite, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle ramassa la longue robe blanche et la posa sur la chaise du bureau avec le pantalon, le t-shirt, la chemise et le boxer de Stiles et ses propres sous-vêtements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière et à chaque fois, c'était elle qui se réveillait en premier et qui rangeait le bazar de la veille. Elle masquait les traces de leurs ébats car elle savait qu'elle même, si elle était parent, n'aurait pas vraiment été heureuse de rentrer dans la chambre de son fils ou de sa fille et de suspecter la partie de jambes en l'air. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas à camoufler tout puisque le père de Stiles les avait aperçus, mais par habitude, elle rangeait.

Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la robe, pas devant le shérif, et de toute façon cette robe était loin d'être un pyjama, alors elle vola un sweatshirt de Stiles et lui piqua un bas de pyjama bleu à rayures. Le tout lui flottait mais c'était mieux que de se promener nue.

Elle sortit de la chambre et referma délicatement la porte en jetant un dernier regard au corps endormi de son petit ami.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, le shérif Stilinski était déjà attablé et dévorait des gaufres saupoudrées de quantités impressionnantes de sucre avec quelques pâtisseries.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez de l'hyperlipidémie ?

Il prit une dernière bouchée de sa gaufre, se raidit et grimaça.

\- Ne le dis pas à Stiles, supplia-t-il presque.

Lydia fit semblant de méditer sur le sujet.

\- Motus et bouche cousue, déclara-t-elle finalement avec un sourire léger. Mais je vous préviens quand même que le cholesterol peut amener des troubles cardiaques.

\- Crois-moi, Stiles me le rappelle depuis des années, soupira le shérif. Il en profite pour me nourrir exclusivement à la salade et je crois qu'il a oublié que son père n'était pas un lapin.

Lydia attrapa quelques tranches de pain et les plaça dans le grille-pain. Elle se servit du de chocolat chaud puis attendit que ses toasts se grillent en s'asseyant devant M. Stilinski, les deux mains autour du bol.

Ce fut le shérif qui rompit le silence, et Lydia remarqua le sourire qui flottait devant ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut te voir habillée de la sorte, fit-il.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en regrettant de ne pas être descendue sans avoir passé un coup de peigne.

\- C'est une expérience unique, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Ne vous y habituez pas trop.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Stiles te trouvera magnifique peu importe ce que tu as sur le dos.

Lydia lui lança un sourire reconnaissant, et se leva pour aller chercher les toasts. Elle se brûla les mains mais parvint à les poser devant son bol tout en soufflant sur ses doigts roussis. Attrapa le beurre et en tartina un toast.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je pensais que Stiles vous avait prévenu que je restais chez vous, s'excusa-t-elle en attaquant la deuxième tartine qu'elle étala de confiture à la fraise. On aurait été plus prévoyants, sinon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il en balayant l'excuse d'un revers de la main. Il a dû oublier, être occupé à faire autre chose...

\- Un truc du genre, compléta-t-elle en prenant un air innocent tout en mordant dans sa première tartine, celle qui était beurrée.

Le shérif se racla la gorge, visiblement embarrassé. Il tenta alors d'aborder un sujet moins sous-entendu.

\- Alors, Stiles t'a montré la tenue ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler depuis une semaine et je n'arrivais pas à le faire taire, j'ai bien cru que j'allais le menotter à son propre lit.

Lydia releva la tête, surprise mais curieuse.

\- Un costume ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, la sorte de maillot de bain qui appartenait à... il ne te l'a pas encore montré, n'est-ce pas ?

Lydia secoua la tête, amusée, et le shérif se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Oublie immédiatement ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord ? Stiles va m'en vouloir toute ma vie s'il apprend que je t'en ai parlé...

\- On va simplement dire que j'ai trouvé le costume par erreur et que j'ai décidé de lui faire une petite surprise.

Il acquiesça, clairement soulagé, puis fronça des sourcils et secoua vigoureusement la tête à la place.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as en tête, Lydia.

Il se leva en attrapant la dernière pâtisserie, puis se dirigea vers le porte-manteau et enfila son blouson de shérif.

\- En fait, je ne veux rien savoir du tout, continua-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux tout en la pointant du doigt en une quelconque forme d'autorité. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu mijotes et je ne veux pas en entendre parler par la suite ! Je vous jure, je vais faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits, avec ces deux-là...

Lydia se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer.

\- M. Stilinski ! appela-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir. Pour mettre mon plan à exécution, j'aurais besoin de savoir où se trouve le costume.

Le shérif se figea et secoua la tête de nouveau, tout en marmonnant un dernier "c'pas croyable".

\- Dans l'armoire de ma femme qui se trouve dans ma chambre, lui fit-il comme s'il partageait un secret. Il se trouve dans une boîte enveloppée de papier cadeau. Et le papier cadeau n'était pas de mon idée, mais de celle de Stiles !

\- Merci, shérif. Travaillez bien !

Peut-être était-ce son imagination mais elle crut entendre l'homme lui répondre un "amusez-vous bien" timide.

 

Stiles fut réveillé par un vrombissement puissant. Il poussa un grognement et murmura quelques plaintes à propos des marteaux-pilons avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de chantier près de chez lui, que les voisins étaient silencieux et que c'était simplement son téléphone en mode vibreur. Avec un nouveau grommellement, il tendit le bras et enleva l'appareil de sa table de chevet. L'écran l'éblouit un moment et il cligna des paupières pour essayer de s'habituer à l'afflut de lumière, et il se redressa en position assise pour mieux regarder.

Alors ? - Scott

Stiles tu avais promis de m'appeler et il est 23h – Scott

Vous avez fini le marathon ? il est quand même minuit passé - Scott

Je m'en fous qu'il soit soit 8h du mat, qu'on soit en weekend et que tu sois lève-tard, réponds – Scott

Il est 8h58 et si tu n'es pas réveillé, je t'envoies par msg vocal un de mes hurlements d'Alpha – Scott

Stiles Kira n'a pas non plus de nvlles de Lydia, elle est tjr chez toi ? - Scott

Ok j'ai compris, Lydia vient d'envoyer un msg à Kira. Amusez-vous bien ;) - Scott

Stiles fronça des sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre au dernier message quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément.

1) Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il fit éjecter le téléphone de sa main et que le portable retomba sur la pile de vêtements pliés sur sa chaise ;

2) Il tenta de cacher sa nudité sous les couvertures et à la place faillit dévoiler plus qu'il n'en masqua ;

3) Il tourna la tête vers l'apparition au seuil de la porte et resta coi.

\- Lydia ? bafouilla-t-il en se redressant et en repoussant l'oreiller avec lequel il avait tenté de se protéger le visage.

\- La seule, l'unique, répondit la femme devant lui.

Elle s'avança et la lumière du couloir embrassait ses formes. Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Tout était comme il l'avait imaginé mais tout de même tout était si différent. Sa tresse était plus courte et retombait élégamment sur son sein gauche. Sa poitrine, parfaitement mise en valeur par le soutien-gorge sombre, ondulait à chacun de ses pas. Ses hanches rondes semblaient avoir été faites pour porter le costume, et la longue traîne violette ne faisait que rajouter de la hauteur à ses jambes. Stiles déglutit et ramena son regard au visage de Lydia.

Étrangement, il était heureux qu'elle ne porte pas de collier de chaînes. Sur le papier, c'était une belle fantaisie, mais dans la vérité, ça aurait probablement semblé à du fétichisme malpropre. Il n'aurait jamais vraiment pu imaginer Lydia dans la peau d'une esclave, encore moins d'une esclave sexuelle, et la voir ainsi, presque nue mais libre, équivalait à tous les bonheurs du monde.

\- Tu es magnifique, laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle fit encore quelque pas et se laissa tomber près de lui sur le lit. Il tenta de ne pas penser qu'il n'y avait que les draps entre sa peau et Lydia.

\- Tu dis ça souvent, répliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que j'y crois vraiment.

Lydia baissa la tête pour masquer son sourire et son rougissement.

Stiles tendit la main et la referma sur le tissu violet qu'il palpa délicatement. Lydia releva la tête pour le regarder fixer l'étoffe avec des yeux étrangement embués.

\- Tu sais, ça appartenait à ma mère avant, souffla-t-il alors que sa main remontait pour saisir le creux au dessus de ses hanches. Elle adulait Star Wars. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a éduqué à la Jedi.

Lydia resta silencieuse, alors il continua.

\- Elle adorait ce costume. Évidemment, papa aussi, surtout quand elle le portait, mais elle lui vouait littéralement un culte. Une fois, elle l'a mis et a clamé qu'elle allait sortir faire les courses avec, et heureusement papa l'a arrêtée à temps, mais c'était quand elle était malade, alors ça ne compte pas trop.

\- Stiles...

\- Garde-le, coupa-t-il, ses mots rudes et ses gestes doux. Tu le gardes, d'accord ? Je veux que tu le gardes.

\- Il appartenait à ta mère, Stiles, comment veux-tu...

\- C'est pour ça que je veux que tu le gardes. Ma mère et toi... vous êtes les femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Tu sais, c'est comme une sorte d'héritage. Même si maman n'est plus là aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que tu le gardes.

Les yeux de Stiles brillaient mais il ne pleurait pas. Lydia le regarda en silence pendant encore quelques secondes, trop choquée pour pouvoir émettre un mot. Finalement, elle lui sourit.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Elle amena sa tête contre son épaule et l'attira à elle. Il se laissa faire et enveloppa ses bras autour de sa forme chaude et chaleureuse. Il ferma les yeux et il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Le parfum de roses rousses.

\- Je vais le porter, promit-elle, et sa voix n'était qu'un bruissement contre son oreille. Je vais le porter mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose avant, d'accord ?

Stiles l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, renifla légèrement, puis s'écarta, un sourcil levé en une interrogation muette.

\- Promettre quoi ?

Lydia balaya son regard sur la couette qui masquait le bas-ventre de Stiles et prit un air mi-sérieux mi-malicieux.

\- De mettre un pantalon. Et quand tu redescendras pour me rejoindre, je veux que tu portes la même tenue qu'Han Solo, et oui, je sais que tu as le cosplay. Après tout, on peut être deux à se déguiser.


End file.
